


Possibilities

by Alodis



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AUs / Canon / Headcanons, F/M, Fière de poster la première fic Wucy en français, Recueil d'OS
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodis/pseuds/Alodis
Summary: One-shots Wyatt/Lucy. Certains seront AU, d'autres canon ou mes propres headcanons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bon ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu mais enfin je poste ma première fic Wucy ! Et fière d'être la première à poster en français. Y'a longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de fic et comme j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce que j'écris, voyez le fait que je poste comme un miracle. Première fois aussi que je poste sur ce site :D
> 
> J'ai l'intention d'écrire une suite et fin à cet OS n'ayez crainte.  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> ~ Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. ~
> 
> Résumé : Après s'être vu refuser le poste qu'elle convoitait, Lucy décide de faire passer sa déception avec quelques verres. Mais quand une ancienne camarade de lycée la reconnait, sa soirée prends une tournure inattendue.

Accoudée au bar, Lucy lâcha un énième soupir exaspéré avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Elle n’avait pas eu le poste comme elle l’avait tant souhaité. Après tant d’heures passées à enseigner, voilà comment elle était remerciée par le conseil. L’annonce du refus fut comme une douche froide et elle avait eu besoin d’un verre, d’où sa présence dans ce bar. Ses pensées tournaient toujours autour des mêmes sujets. Sa mère malade, son indispensable sœur et son métier. Parfois, elle avait l’impression que sa vie ne faisait que tourner en rond inlassablement et qu’elle se battait pour des choses qui ne lui seraient finalement jamais accordées.

« Lucy ? » s’exclama une voix féminine près d’elle.

La jeune femme dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel tant la journée continuait d’être un désastre. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était d’être dérangée dans ses ruminations.

« Oui ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers la personne en essayant de cacher au mieux son ennui.

Son interlocutrice lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Un visage fin, de grands yeux verts bordés de crayon noir, de long cheveux lisses ébène, un faux sourire plaqué sur des lèvres pulpeuses brillantes de gloss et à l’évidence, à en juger par le rapide coup d’œil que Lucy fit d’elle, des vêtements et un sac à main assez couteux. Fouillant au fin fond de sa mémoire, ça commençait à lui revenir…

« Julia ? Julia Wells ? »  
« Je me souviens oui. Julia…ça fait longtemps. »  
« Tu peux le dire. Nos années lycée ça ne date pas d’hier. Ça a l’air d’aller. Qu’est-ce-que tu deviens ? » voulut savoir l’ancienne camarade de Lucy.  
« Professeur d’histoire à l’université. » répondit Lucy en secouant la tête.

Elle avait hâte que cette conversation se termine. D’une parce que dans ses souvenirs, Julia et elle ne pouvaient pas se supporter durant leur années passées au lycée et de deux, elle avait besoin d’un bon bain pour se détendre.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle, plus par politesse qu’autre chose.  
« Directrice d’une agence de prêt-à-porter. » informa fièrement Julia, un air d’arrogance peint sur le visage.

Lucy constata que toutes ces années n’avaient pas effacé son air hautain et sa suffisance. Maintenant elle se rappelait clairement pourquoi elle ne l’avait jamais aimé. Cette façon de prendre les autres de haut, les rabaisser, leur parler comme s’ils étaient idiots.

« Et je viens de me marier ! » rajouta-t-elle en collant sa main gauche devant les yeux de Lucy, montrant le gros diamant qui ornait son annulaire ainsi que l’anneau doré.  
« Félicitations alors. » sourit Lucy, priant intérieurement pour que cette mascarade prenne bientôt fin.

Julia remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de s’enquérir de la vie personnelle de l’historienne. Cette dernière ne se rappelait que trop bien les railleries qu’elle avait subi pour préférer passer du temps à comprendre ce que sa mère aimait tant dans le domaine de l’histoire que de s’intéresser aux garçons. Aux yeux des autres, elle avait semblé inaccessible.

« Et toi, toujours célibataire ? » moqua la directrice avec un haussement de sourcil.

Lucy sentit l’agacement se transformer en un tout autre sentiment. Elle serra les dents et se força à se calmer intérieurement avant de prononcer quelque chose qu’elle allait probablement regretter.

« Non pas du tout. Et il ne devrait plus tarder d’ailleurs. » répliqua Lucy, bien contente de lire la déception à peine cachée sur le visage de l’autre brune.

Entendant la porte du bar s’ouvrir au même moment, elle y porta son regard. Un homme pénétrait dans l’établissement. Impulsivement, elle descendit de sa chaise et finit son verre d’un trait avant de se diriger vers l’homme en question. L’inconnu vit Lucy venir jusqu’à lui mais n’eut pas le temps de souffler mot que la jeune femme avait passé une main derrière sa nuque et attiré ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle discerna d’abord sa surprise et s’attendit à une humiliation en bonne et due forme, un rejet direct mais quelle ne fut pas son étonnement à elle quand l’inconnu se mit à répondre à son baiser. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la presser davantage contre lui tandis que ses doigts vinrent s’emmêler dans ses boucles brunes. Lucy se perdit dans le dédale d’émotions qui la traversaient. Quand il accentua le baiser, elle ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu’un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Aucun baiser n’avait jamais aussi délectable que celui-là.

A bout de souffle, elle se recula pour observer l’inconnu qu’elle venait d’embrasser si ardemment. La profondeur de ses yeux bleus la laissa sans voix. Il arborait un sourire en coin, mi-amusé mi-curieux et elle remarqua alors les fossettes qui ornaient ses joues. Si elle avait trouvé qu’il embrassait bien, elle trouvait aussi son charme désarmant.

« J’ai dit que mon petit ami allait arriver pour qu’une ancienne camarade de lycée me lâche, vous voulez bien jouer le jeu ? » osa demander Lucy dans un murmure tout en rougissant.

Il acquiesça à son grand soulagement. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il entrelaça leurs mains tandis qu’ils regagnaient la place qu’elle s’était attribuée au bar. Là où les attendait son ancienne camarade de lycée qui vu son expression abasourdie n’en revenait pas de l’existence de leur couple. Si elle savait…

« Désolé pour le retard. » s’excusa-t-il, rentrant complètement dans le rôle.

Au son de sa voix, l’historienne perçut une douce chaleur s’insinuer au creux de son ventre. Même sa voix était sexy. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Un parfait inconnu l’affectait plus que tous les hommes qu’elle avait connu jusque là. Dans quoi s’était-elle fourrée ?

« Julia. » fit l’autre jeune femme en tendant sa main libre vers le soi-disant le petit ami, l’autre tenait son téléphone portable.  
« Wyatt. » répondit celui-ci en serrant la main qu’elle lui offrait.  
« Lucy n’a pas dit que vous étiez beau gosse. » plaisanta Julia qui vraisemblablement avait du mal à comprendre comment une femme comme Lucy pouvait être avec un homme aussi charmant que lui.

Toutefois grâce à elle ils connaissaient le prénom l’un de l’autre. Wyatt lâcha sa main à son grand regret mais sa déception s’envola quand sa main passa dans son dos et vint se percher sur sa hanche, l’invitant à se serrer contre lui. Ce qu’elle fit sans se faire prier.

« Elle est du genre jalouse c’est pour ça. » dévoila-t-il sur un ton comme s’il révélait un grand secret.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et Lucy, taquine, croisa son regard avant de rétorquer :

« Et tu ferais bien de t’en souvenir ! »  
« Je n’ai d’yeux que pour toi trésor… » souffla Wyatt avant de capturer ses lèvres des siennes en un rapide baiser.

S’il ne la tenait pas contre lui, la jeune femme était sure que ses jambes auraient fléchies. Elle avait poussé le faux-semblant beaucoup trop loin elle le savait. Pourtant les sentiments que cet inconnu éveillait en elle la grisait, l’enivrait comme le plus fort des alcools. Ce deuxième baiser n’était pas nécessaire à leur petit subterfuge. Et surtout, l’imitative venait de lui. Mais loin d’elle l’idée de s’en plaindre.

Son impulsivité de ce soir se révélait être une des meilleures et en même temps une des pires décisions de sa vie.  
Le portable de Julia sonna ce qui brisa le moment. Un nouveau message qu’elle consulta aussitôt.

« Il faut que je file. Lucy, ça m’a fait plaisir de te revoir. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Wyatt. » annonça-t-elle en leur dédiant un dernier faux sourire réjoui.

Lucy attendit que son ancienne camarade soit sortie du bar et hors de vue pour mettre de la distance entre Wyatt et elle. Il fallait qu’elle reprenne ses esprits et leur proximité n’aidait en rien.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir sauté dessus comme je l’ai fait…» commença-t-elle à dire profondément embarrassée, évitant soigneusement le beau regard bleu de son inconnu. « Elle me tapait sur les nerfs et j’ai eu un moment de folie. Je suis vraiment désolée… »  
« Il n’y a pas de mal…ma’am. » fit-t-il seulement avec ce stupide sourire malicieux comme après leur premier baiser.  
« Ne m’appelez ma’am. On a un peu près le même âge et vous connaissez mon prénom. Lucy ira très bien. » répliqua l’historienne dont la patience commençait à atteindre la limite.  
« Lucy… » répéta-t-il en hochant la tête.

Cela aurait été mentir que de nier qu’entendre son prénom passer ces lèvres auxquelles elle avait gouté la laissait indifférente. Elle se fustigea intérieurement d’être tant troublée. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la fatigue. Du moins, elle pouvait toujours essayer de s’en convaincre. Il venait de la sauver et au lieu de lui être reconnaissante, elle se montrait désagréable. Elle eut un soupir las.

« Excusez-moi la journée a été longue. Vous me laisseriez vous inviter pour me faire pardonner ? A moins que vous n’attendiez des amis…»  
« Pas du tout. Je n’avais rien de prévu…Peut-être devrais-je ne rien prévoir plus souvent, si c’est comme ça qu’on m’accueille. » la charria-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Lucy ne put retenir un petit rire gêné qui eut pour effet de les faire rire tous les deux. Ils s’installèrent à une table dans un coin après qu’elle eut récupéré ses affaires puis commandèrent leurs boissons respectives tout en faisant connaissance. Ils passèrent au tutoiement d’un commun accord. Pas besoin de tant de formalité.

Elle apprit qu’il était dans l’armée, membre des Delta Force et qu’il avait servi en Afghanistan mais que tout ça était derrière lui désormais. Il avait été témoin des pires atrocités dont l’être humain était capable, des choses qu’il n’oublierait jamais. Lucy eut un pincement au cœur quand il raconta qu’il était le dernier survivant de son groupe, que tous les autres avaient été tués. Avec ce qu’il avait vu et vécu, elle devinait qu’il ne devait pas avoir le sommeil facile. Ils discutèrent de son métier à elle, de comment elle avait suivi les pas de sa mère, qu’elle adorait enseigner, qu’elle était passionné d’histoire mais que dernièrement tout allait de travers dans sa vie. Le poste qu’elle n’avait pas obtenu, la maladie de sa mère, cette envie de vouloir plus sans y parvenir. Peut-être était-ce le destin.

Puis les sujets devinrent plus légers, ils plaisantèrent, rirent, se moquèrent de l’autre gentiment tandis qu’ils se racontaient chacun leur tour des anecdotes de leur vie. Lucy n’avait pas passé un moment aussi agréable depuis longtemps. La répartie de Wyatt était rafraichissante. Leurs avis divergeaient sur beaucoup de sujets pourtant c’est cela qui rendait leur conversation intéressante. Il n’avait pas forcément tort et elle pas complètement raison.

Plus le temps passait et plus son espiègle sourire en coin, ses fossettes et la façon dont son regard se posait sur elle, provoquaient chez elle une irrésistible envie de l’embrasser. Elle s’était déjà jetée sur lui une fois, une deuxième allait probablement le faire fuir. Même si elle sembla discerner qu’il était aussi charmé par elle qu’elle l’était par lui, elle n’allait pas risquer ce qui pouvait devenir une belle amitié.

Quand vint le moment de rentrer, ils échangèrent leurs numéros de portable avec la promesse de se retrouver au même endroit le lendemain.  
Finalement au moment de se coucher, Lucy pensa que la journée n’avait pas été si mauvaise que ça et que si le destin avait placé Wyatt sur son chemin, il y avait bien une raison. Il ne restait plus qu’à voir où cela mènerait.


End file.
